grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Naia
Appearance Being a fish-woman the most striking feature about Naia is her octopus-tentacled hair. Her hair is made up of four tentacles, each varying in length and being able to stretch up to the lengths of her arm if she wishes it. The suckers on the tentacles have bright blue rings surrounding them, as though warning people not to touch them.. Other than her fish-person looks Naia has dark skin. Her eyes also seems to glow a greenish hue which matches the tips of her fingers. On her back she carries her rounded shield, bronze-ish in colour. Personality Naia’s sole desire is to help the weak and innocent. She hates nothing more than bullies. Her stance on the marines is impartial, if there is corruption she will seek it out and eradicate it so that it can’t harm innocents, however if the marines are doing their job justly then she has respect for them. Naia would like to seek out her father and learn who he is, would like to do both her parents proud and believes that by helping others she can do this. She has a strong moral compass and believes what she is doing is correct. This also means she's very outgoing and willing to seek out people that might need help or put herself forwards as soon as the situation arises. She is petrified of failing in helping people to the point that if failure is on the cards or if she starts to fail she will break down and not know what to do. It takes a lot to get her out of these stages. All of the emotions she has bottled up about her mother's’ death and the like only present themselves when she is near a state of failure. She also fears not being in a position where it is possible to help, if she was stuck as a bystander, unable to help somebody that needed it, then she’d be in a very troubled position mentally. As an extension of fearing failure she fears the idea that she may eventually meet her father and be a disappointment. Her goal is simple, try to make the world a better place for the little people, one small step at a time. Naia seeks to try her best for everybody she can, and seeks to bring justice where possible. Despite all of this she is seemingly lighthearted, sarcastic and always ready to entertain. In a fight she is not to be underestimated, whilst she might not be books smart she is well trained in the art of fighting, as such she often surprises her foe with how quickly she can adapt and assess situations when it comes to a fight. Biography Naia was a young girl that never truly had a home. Together she travelled with her father across the seas, going from island to island as though running from something. During her travels Naia’s father taught her a great deal, taught her about how the world works and how to fight. His teachings were always in the name of something greater, Naia wasn’t taught to fight for the sake of it, she was taught that every fight she gets into, has to be for a reason. At the same time she was taught about morals from a young age, what is right, what’s wrong, and why you should always defend the weak. Her father was a sceptical person, though this did not pass onto Naia. She was taught that the marines, whilst not all like this, could be corrupt. They could use their power to bully the weak and she was taught the World Government could potentially do the same, and have. Naia herself has not taken a stance on the politics in the world, she doesn’t understand such things fully and does not pretend to. She cares not for who claims to be the ruler of the world as long as they are just and fair, if the World Government is the bullies that she has been told then she would need to hunt them down. But as of yet, she remains neutral. After many years of travelling her father passed away. It was said to be an accident, a house having caught fire and her father rushing in to help as many people as possible. The house collapsed during the event and her father got trapped. Naia would have helped but was held back by the crowd as they tried to put the fire out. This is the moment when Naia decided to start her travels, to help as many people as she could and to make her father proud. She was never taught much of her mother, except that she was a great person who was trying to make the world a better place. Professions Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specialises in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Octo-Brawling ''(A technique that mixes use of her tentacles along with typical MMA style fighting. A mix of kicks, punches, grabs and elbows. It's more self defence than typical boxing or the like, learning to try and utilise any part of the body to defend themselves but it's nothing too technically complex.)'' and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Spartan Shield and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialise in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a Spartan Shield and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Jack of All Trades (1 Slot): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is granted an extra secondary profession slot, allowing them to take another secondary profession. This is being used to give me access to Marksman. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Hangyojin (2 Slots): A being that is of both fishman and human descent. While managing to obtain a mostly human appearance, these characters do indeed possess fishman attributes as well as some level of strength that exceeds normal humans. They gain again free access to the Giant Strength Trait and may also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. Naia's fish half is a Blue Ringed Octopus. This shows itself in her tentacle-hair, the suckers have blue rings around them. She has four tentacles and they can grow up to the length of her arms. Interim of the Mighty (1 Slot): Being the person with the most unbreakable back is a dream any man can understand. This character is granted a temporary boost in stamina, by 3 points. Combat Style Naia is a self proclaimed 'octo-brawler' making use of hand to hand techniques based on a typical self-defence or MMA style. This involves using any part of the body possible as a weapon, in Naia's case this also includes her tentacles. However Naia was also taught to be a defender of the weak, and doesn't always rely on her offensive capabilities to win fights. Naia is thoughtful and tries to fight through attrition, relying on her endurance to keep fighting longer than enemies. To this end she also has a shield that she gained from her mother, offensively she can throw the shield or use it to batter people, whilst it's obviously also very good defensively to protect herself and others. Naia would be described as a tank. Attacking from an angle that she is holding the shield at is not very easy. To this regards she uses her ranged capabilities to lure opponents in closer, and then she uses the weight of her shield and her personal brawling skills to manipulate the movement of her enemy. She believes in keeping them in a position that is advantageous to her or getting them into that position then trapping them from there. To this end she has very diverse uses for the shield, however early on during fights she will make her combat style look rigid or the like to take people off guard, and she uses this time to watch how the enemy fights closely. Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. The Spartan Shield '''(5400): A round shield with an odd symbol over the surface of it. The edges come to a sharp point and it is fairly weighty. It's a fairly large size. '''Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved